Inquisitive minds
by thegirl20
Summary: Angela is curious.
1. Chapter 1

They lay together, tangled in Jane's sheets, panting.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph."

"Jane!" Maura said, slapping the detective's thigh. "What would your mother say if she heard you use those names to express sexual gratification?"

"I...hope my mother _never_ hears me express sexual gratification and therefore I _never_ find out what she'd say."

She felt Maura smile against her chest. "I hope so too. While I don't mind discussing sex in the abstract with your mother, I try to avoid the specifics of our lovemaking."

"Good," Jane was still languid and dopey, so Maura's words took a few seconds to register. "Wait. You _try_ to av-...Maura, why are you talking about sex with my mother, at _all_?"

Maura shrugged against her. "Sometimes she has questions. She's just curious Jane, I'm sure it'll wear off eventually."

"She has _questions_?" Jane squeaked. "She's a fiftysomething year old woman. Surely she's figured out what goes where by now?"

Maura lifted her head to smile affectionately at her lover.

"Jane, she has questions about what _women_ do with each other. It's quite sweet really. Be grateful that she takes such an interest in your life."

"Not my _sex_ life, Maura!" Jane was appalled. "That's...that's too much. That's not right."

"It's perfectly healthy to discuss sex, Jane. It's a natural human need, a very basic one in fact. Maslow placed it alongside food and shel-"

"Babe, please don't make sex all sciencey again. You know it weirds me out. "

"But Jane, sex _is_ science. Reproduction is a biologi-"

"Maura, what we just did had nothing to do with reproduction."

"Well, though it would not result in conception, we did it because it made us feel good and we hoped to achieve orgasm, which is a chemical reward our body grants us to make reproduction an attractive propos-"

"Maura, I like sex. It's fun. I like you. A lot. I like having sex with you. Let's leave it at that, huh?"

Maura smiled. "You like me a lot?" Her tone was teasing, but Jane knew she needed to hear it.

"I love you, you gigantic goofball," Jane murmured, pressing her lips against Maura's forehead. "And as much as I like having sex with you, sometimes I think I maybe like this even more..."

She glanced down at their bodies, moulded against each other, fitting perfectly. Maura wiggled her hips, pushing herself even closer

"The desire to be close after sex relates to the need for protection and safety while the egg and th-"

"I thought we just agreed to the no science talk thing?" Jane's voice was the kind of mock stern that she knew Maura now recognised as teasing. It had taken a little while for them to get there, resulting in some tears and hurt feelings along the way.

Maura's eyebrows were drawn together, scrunching her brow up in thought. "I don't recall agreeing to any such thing."

"Well...you didn't, but I kinda hoped that telling you how much I love you would distract you from it."

A smile broke over Maura's face and she leaned up to drop a sweet kiss on Jane's cheek.

"Let's compromise." Jane almost sighed, because Maura was using the voice that Jane knew would result in her agreeing to whatever this 'compromise' was. "I will agree not to discuss the biological imperatives behind sexual intercourse..." Maura's hand rubbed soothing circles on Jane's abdomen. "...and the chemicals released during the act..." She let her fingers skirt over the scar tissue at Jane's side. "...as long as you agree that it's okay for me to continue answering your mother's questions."

Jane considered the offer. The thought of Angela and Maura discussing any kind of sex was disturbing in the extreme, but perhaps it was worth it to keep Maura's pillow talk away from the more scientific aspects of what it meant that Jane liked to snuggle after sex.

"Fine. You can answer my Ma's nosey questions. As long as I'm not anywhere near either of you when you do it."

"Oh, but Jane..." Maura was downright sultry now, her pout so honed that Jane was convinced that she had made it a point to study how the perfect pout was composed during her micro-expression work. "I _like_ being near you."

Jane grinned and shifted her weight so that she was lying on top of a prone Maura. "Oh yeah? Well, I'm not sure you could _get_ much nearer right now."

Maura kissed her chin. "But I can try."


	2. Chapter 2

Angela Rizzoli was a perceptive woman. She knew when something was up; particularly with one of her children. And something was up now. Jane had barely glanced in her direction all during dinner and then had jumped at Maura's suggestion that she go and pick up some cheesecake from their favourite restaurant for dessert. It seemed like she couldn't bear to be in the same room as her own mother.

In the past, Angela would have had to wait, and then push and prod until finally whichever errant child was having problems would finally open up and talk to her. But _now_ she had something far better. She had a child whose girlfriend was incapable of lying.

She watched in silence while Maura emptied the dishwasher, choosing her moment.

"Maura, is Jane okay?"

Maura looked over at Jane's mother and frowned. "In what sense? She seemed physically fine when she left for the store a few moments ago, and I would say that her mental health is in a better place than it has been for a long ti-"

Angela sensed that she was about to get a rundown of Jane's vitals and cut in while she had the chance.

"No, I mean, I know she's _okay_…I just…you didn't think she was acting kinda funny tonight?"

Maura shook her head, going back to her task. "Not particularly. Jane is often humorous though, so perhaps I missed one of her jokes."

"No she," Angela took a deep breath, her years as a mother meant she had almost boundless patience, but sometimes Maura pushed her to the limit. "She couldn't look me in the eye…I just thought it was strange is all."

"Oh!" Maura exclaimed, her eyes lighting up in understanding. "I know why that is."

She went back to putting away the dishes. Angela watched and waited for a few moments. When nothing further was forthcoming, she spoke again.

"Feel like sharing it with me?"

Maura turned again, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, of course. I told her that you and I have, on occasion, spoken about sex."

Well, that explained the evasive behaviour. Angela laughed in relief. Jane would get over it. Eventually. And maybe she could even have a little fun with it in the meantime.

"Wow. Now I get why she was acting how she was acting. She musta really chewed you out for that, huh?"

Maura was completely confused. She looked at Angela closely, shaking her head.

"Well, no. As I said, she wasn't very happy about it so she didn't deem it something worthy of rewarding with oral sex."

"Ora-…" Angela flushed a deep shade of red. "No! _Chewed_ you out! Like, yelled at you! Not _ate_ yo-….you know what? Maybe Janie's right. Maybe we shouldn't talk about this any more…"

"Oh, okay!" Maura chirped, unperturbed. "Jane would probably prefer that, yes."

Just then, Angela heard Jane's car pull into the driveway.

"You know, I'm actually kinda tired so I think I'll head off to bed and let you two girls have some privacy." She was already backing towards the door that led to the guesthouse.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go." Maura called after her.

"No, no, I'm sure. Keep me a piece of cheesecake and I'll have it tomorrow." And with that she was gone.

"O…kay." Maura said, her attention drawn to the other door, where Jane was making an entrance, noisily. She greeted her girlfriend with a wide smile and accepted a peck on the cheek.

"Hey," Jane said, matching Maura's grin, her eyes flicking around the room. "Ma gone?"

"Yes, she left quite abruptly." Maura said, pouring wine into two glasses and removing the dessert Jane had brought in from its box.

"Oh yeah?" Angela was not a person to skip out on dessert lightly. "She feelin' okay?"

"I think she was a little embarrassed," Maura confided, slicing the cheesecake. "But, on the upside, she agrees with you that she and I shouldn't discuss sex any more." Maura turned with another bright smile and handed Jane one of the glasses of wine. Jane took it, looking at Maura her expression frozen in place.

"Okay…do I want to know _why_ she came to that decision?" Jane asked, raising both of her eyebrows.

Maura shrugged. "I think I may have misunderstood an idiom she used, mistaking it for a description of cunnili-"

"Okay!" Jane interrupted, holding up her glass and her free hand as if to physically stop Maura's words. She flashed a huge, fake, smile. "I think that's all I need to know. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Maura said, clinking her glass against Jane's and taking a sip of her wine.


End file.
